Prophecy Part 1: Return of an Old Enemy
by Seraphymon
Summary: Um... my first fanfic ever. Er... the Digimon, Pokemon and Digidestined's dimension warp together. Who could have done this? Part 1 of a trilogy. Please rate!
1. Darkness Growing

Prophecy Part 1  
  
Return of an Old Enemy  
  
Legal Disclaimer.  
I do not own Pokemon or Digimon, so do not sue.  
  
Notes  
This is my 1st fanfic, so please don't flame me. It takes place 1 year after the Digidestined beat Malo Myotismon. It also takes place after the Johto Journey episode where Ash captures the coloured Noctowl. For this reason, you should know a reasonable amount on each of the animes. Oh, and I want one rating for every chapter I post or I won't post anything at all. I did say please don't flame me, but if you think this really sucks, flame me.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Darkness Growing  
  
It was a world of blackness..  
  
This was the black dimension, the strange world where the Digidestined four years ago defeated the great evil, Apocalymon. There was nothing here except the blackness, the darkness, nothing here except the many bits of dust- the remaining data of Apocalymon, which was thought to be useless now that its dark master was gone.  
  
Suddenly, a dark flash appeared from the specks- how could it be a dark light? The atoms suddenly whirled together, slowly then quickly until a dark figure appeared…  
  
  
(Narrator) It's a bright, sunny and normal day for Ash, Misty and Brock as they head into Goldenrod. However, this day is not normal as they think it is…  
  
"Ash, I thought we were supposed to reach Goldenrod by 9o' clock! Its already half past nine!" yelled Misty furiously.  
  
"This map must be wrong! It says we are in Goldenrod!" replied an equally mad Ash. However, Misty quickly grabbed the map and yelled.  
  
"Ash, not only you were reading it upside down, but also on the wrong side." Brock quickly released an anime sweatdrop and a sigh.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not, liar!"  
  
"Was to, scumbag!"  
  
"Was not, you scrawny old hag!"  
  
"What did you shall call me, you old piece of Grimer!"  
  
"A scrawny old hag!"  
  
"Why you, why you Psyduck!  
  
"You know, you would have got us lost as well!"  
  
"But see, I wouldn't have, because I have an expert sense of direction, unlike some other kid around my age."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Okay, you two, stop fighting!" yelled just as loudly Brock, entering the conversation. However, Misty whipped out her mallet and rammed it into Brock's head, causing an anime style bruise to appear.  
  
"Pardon me!"  
  
"You can continue fighting, okay? Can you just stop within an hour, please?" said an exasperated Brock.  
  
Misty then began chasing Ash, attempting to whack him with the mallet. After two tiring minutes of this typical Ash/Misty argument, Pikachu was yelling at them.  
  
"Pika pi! Pika chu! Pi chu! Pikapika chu! Pika!" (Can you two please just stop having silly arguments!) After another two minutes of similar statements Pikachu used a full- blown Thunderbolt on them.  
  
"YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!!! PIKACHU!" yelled both of them.  
  
Unfortunately, Misty had not lost her head over the argument. She quickly stood up and stood over Ash with the mallet.  
  
"Okay, okay! You lead us then, you, you-" said Ash before cutting his sentence, as Misty was looming over him with her favourite mallet- an aquatic blue mallet that said, 'Owned by Misty Waterflower. For use on: Ash and Brock.'  
  
"Ha! Ash Ketchum, so called Pokemon Master, admitting he's wrong. That's more like it." As Ash cringed against the mallet, which he fortunately wasn't flattened by. Misty then started leading the group."  
  
After another two hours, Ash asked, "Oh Misty? I thought with your er um, expert sense of direction we should be there now!", snickering until he noticed the worried look on her face.  
  
"Hey Misty, what's wrong?"  
  
"We should be in right outside Goldenrod by now! But we're not!"  
  
"Hey Misty, look up ahead!"  
  
A strange area was approaching. There were three distinct patterns on the Earth- each, though it was unknown to them, they were bits of three worlds together. Finally, everything stopped moving. Three worlds- the world of Pokemon, the world of Digimon and the world of the Digidestined.  
  
  
"Digiport open!" said Yolei, opening the gate as everyone- all of the twelve 'main' Digidestined were warped into the Digiworld. A year had passed since they defeated the evil Malo Myotismon. While everyone knew of the Digital World in their own world, only the Digidestined could access the great place. Now, before the US military could access it as well, they were going to enjoy it! But as they were warping there with their Digimon, another warp hole appeared and they were sucked through…  
  
"Where are we?" asked Davis. They were outside a huge city. As they entered, they saw humans. There were also a few Digimon, but these Digimon were strange- they were not recognised by Izzy's Digimon Analyser and could be trapped in small red and white balls.  
  
"Maybe we're in Digimon Heaven!" Veemon yelled as he saw a brown, strange furry Digimon- unknown to them it was the Pokemon Eevee.  
  
"Well hello there, pretty." Said Veemon to the Eevee.  
  
However, a man with curly hair aimed one of the strange balls at Eevee and said 'Return!" A beam struck Eevee from the ball and Eevee was trapped inside.  
  
Davis started punching himself, telling himself to wake up. After this started gaining attention, Davis accidentally bumped into a boy- probably aroung twelve, with black hair and a small yellow mouse Digimon -or Pokemon as they were being called here. The kid was accompanied by a red head girl with a strange, small, white egg Digimon- must be the baby form of Digitamamon, thought Davis. A spiked black hair kid also followed him who was roughly fourteen.  
  
The kid had been telling the girl that they finally made it until Davis bumped into him.  
  
The kid yelled, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What are you doing then?"  
  
"None of your business! But I do know you were acting like a moron!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
This argument carried on for the next ten minutes until the yellow mouse stood between them and a yellow blast- electricity- emerged, shocking everyone in range of ten metres.  
  
While this was going on, the red head has said, "Hey that kid is as stubborn as Ash! But that defies the laws of gravity!"  
  
Yolei also said, "Hey that kid may just have as much bullheadedness as Davis. Its impossible!"  
  
The spiked hair dude had introduced himself to Yolei, Mimi, Kari and Sora by the name of Brock, asking for numbers, email addresses etc. The red head also introduced herself as Misty. Everyone now has introduced themselves unless someone else introduced for them, them meaning Ash and Davis. The Digidestined had decided they could trust these kids.   
  
Davis (surprisingly) was the one who apologised (even if it was only for a good example to Kari.)  
  
"Er um, sorry." Said Davis to the boy.  
  
"What's your name?" asked the boy.  
  
"Davis! What's your's?"  
  
"I'm Ash, Pokemon Trainer from the Town of Pallet!" Misty gave her anime style sigh at this comment.  
  
"What's a Pokemon Trainer?" asked Davis. Ash, Misty and Brock fell down anime style at this comment. However, lured by Sora's looks and trying to impress her by pretending to be a know- it- all kid, Brock said, "Okay, lets all go into the Pokemon Centre in Goldenrod and have lunch! Then I'll explain it all to you.  
  
After a delicious meal at the Pokemon Centre, Brock asked, "Are you saying until now you have never heard about Pokemon?"  
  
One of the Digidestined girls, Kari said, "Maybe, maybe when we tried to go to the Digital World, an error occurred and we landed in another dimension. Remember how Gennai once explained to us about there being so many possible worlds and dimensions?"  
  
"No wait. Are you saying you come from another world? Asked a thoroughly confounded Ash.  
  
"Well, unless this is a weird part of the Digital World, we are." said Izzy.  
  
Izzy used his map on his laptop- the world map was entirely different from the Digital World and the Digidestined's World. He could still recognise a twisted north America, but after from the poles, everything was entirely altered.  
  
"Well I guess we are. Good theory, Kari!" At this Kari blushed and TK, Brock and Davis suddenly turned purple in jealousy to Izzy.  
  
Brock then started explaining Pokemon.  
  
"So this is the Pokemon World? Okay, let me get this straight: there are two hundred and fifty known Pokemon. Very Pokemon can talk English unless specifically trained to. Pokemon are used for battling in friendly- or unfriendly conditions. Pokemon learn attacks upon reaching different levels of skill, which are accessed when enough battle experience it gained. Many Pokemon may learn attacks. Upon reaching a certain skill level Pokemon may evolve- they bwill become stronger and take another form, but the process is irreversible. Wild Pokemon can be caught in balls called Pokeballs. Pokemon Trainers are people who collect Pokemon to catch every species and to battle in many huge competitions. It is an ultimate goal for trainers to achieve the legendary rank of Pokemon Master. There are many huge competitions for trainers, such as the Indigo League. Trainers may only have up to six Pokemon at a time. Am I right?" asked Tai.  
  
Ash replied, "You're right!"  
  
"Oh," said Matt, "Digimon are far more different. We connect between worlds using items called D- 3s, which only Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody, Davis and Ken have, but after the connection between worlds is open (the connection is called a Digital Gate) a normal Digivice, which is what us remaining six have, can be used to move between worlds. I think our human world is like the Pokemon World, but with different geography and absolutely nothing to do with Pokemon. Without Pokemon, it has huge alterations. Our Digimon World, obviously, has Digimon. Digimon live in cities and the Digital World has similar geography to our world. It is called the Digimon World because it is thought to be built from data on computers and is accessible through computers. Digimon can talk. Digimon can have up to four attacks except in some very rare case. Very few Digimon have the same attacks- nearly all attacks are only used by one Digimon, though there are a few exceptions. Digimon can Digivolve, in which they gain new attacks but lose old ones, but become much stronger. If the Digimon digivolves naturally, most of the time the effect is permanently, but if Digivolving using exposure from a Digivice or exposure to a DigiCore or a great, rare power, the effect is permanent, in which the Digimon digivolves at will or after losing too much energy. There are many stages of Digimon that Digimon digivolve to- in order they are Baby, In- Training, Rookie, Armor, Champion, Ultimate/ DNA Ultimate, Mega and Transcended Mega, which doesn't really have an official anme but is much stronger than normal Megas. Digimon can only Digivolve when they have enough energy from food or sleep." After talking for so long non- stop, Matt was exhausted. However, Matt had noticed a spark in Ash's eyes at this part about Digimon after exposure to Digivice digivolve and will return to their original form.  
  
"Hey what's the matter, Ash?" asked Joe, also noticing the flash in Ash's eyes.  
  
"You're lucky. It would be nice for Pokemon devolving after time. See, Pokemon disobey trainers if the Pokemon thinks the trainer is not good enough for him, her or it. That once happened to me."  
  
"But you don't have to worry about wasting time on digivolving. And even if Pokemon do lose energy, they would still retain their stronger forms."  
  
"But I like my Pokemon nice and cute, just the way they are!"  
  
"Whatever." Said Joe. Misty saw how smart Joe was immediately- by saying whatever he had broken a fight. Joe must have saw how stubborn Ash was with Davis.  
  
"So if you were going to the DigiWorld, why are you here?" queried Misty.  
  
"I guess something must have happened in all the dimensions and everything messed up." answered Izzy.  
  
"Hey wait, guys! I just got an email from Gennai! I'll read it out loud. Dear Digidestined, if you can't tell who it is its me, Gennai. A great evil as happened in all the dimensions, though I do not know what. The worlds that will be most affected by this are your own world, the DigiWorld and the Pokemon World, which I am sure you know about. An ancient prophecy reads that in a time of peace, the three worlds will merge together, causing much chaos. You twelve, as the prophecy refers to the twelve chosen ones, will join with the three legendary 'monster tamers' which I think are your friends Ash, Misty and Brock (I know much). You must stop this chaos at once! I has much help from the Pokemon researcher Professor Oak."  
  
Everyone was shocked. Legendary monster tamers? They knew monster tamers were Pokemon Trainers, but they never knew Ash and co were legendary. Chaos in three dimensions? The group of fifteen quickly vowed they would stop the evil, but then Davis groaned.  
  
"Can we eat dinner and sleep first?" asked Davis. Everyone fell down anime style.  
  
After a delightful dinner at a fancy restaurant, the fifteen slept at the Pokemon Centre.  
  
When they awoke, they prepared themselves- by now the three worlds had entirely shifted together, so it was one huge Earth. They ate one of Brock's lazy boy no chew stew breakfasts and set themselves on the quest. One of their greatest adventures had begun.  
  
  
"My plan is already working. Soon it will be impossible to stop!" cackled an evil voice in Apocalymon's dimension.  
  
  
How do you think of it?  



	2. Piedmon Returns

Legal Disclaimer  
I do not own Pokemon or Digimon, so don't sue me. And I made up Wick Piedmon, so don't steal without permission.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews you have given me so far (2 actually)!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Return of an Old Enemy Chapter 2: Piedmon Returns  
  
The man with brown hair mercilessly stared at the small, dark shadow in front of him. The shadow was a black head on a cartoon ghost's tail. It had red eyes and an evil beak.  
  
"What do you want?" said the man with brown hair.  
  
"As you know by now, three separate dimensions have merged into one. I am from the one called the Digital World. I wish to make an offer with you, Giovanni." said the shadow.  
  
"An offer? Like what?" asked Giovanni.  
  
"If you will allow me to inhabit your body for some time, I will destroy all of your enemies as well as my own enemies. I will destroy all resistance. You will have any Pokemon you wish to have and as many riches- wealth not even dreamt of- and I ask for very little."  
  
"What do you mean by very little?"  
  
"I will rule the world, and you will be second in charge." said the shadow, grinning evilly.  
  
"You have a deal then."  
  
The shadow then swirled around Giovanni, and entered him through his ears. Giovanni's eye pupils turned jet black- jet black as two evil forces became one.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" yelled everyone as Pikachu woke them up with a jumpstart.   
  
"Pikapi! Pikachu!" yelled the cute rodent. (Look over here!)  
  
As the fifteen heads rotated to where Pikachu was, the television behind Pikachu was on.  
  
"Special Report! It seems that two worlds have combined wit ours. Strange Pokemon come from one of the worlds. The source of this problem is unknown. However, one of the strange Pokemon is attacking Mahogany Town!" babbled the reporter.  
  
"Let's go!" cried Ken. Everyone agreed. Except...  
  
"What about breakfast?" called Davis and Ash in unison. Everyone else fell down anime style.  
  
"Who cares about breakfast?" yelled a Misty who was twenty times her normal size.  
  
Agreeing reluctantly, Ash asked, "How do we get there?"  
  
Tentomon, Izzy's partner Digimon, cried "Leave it to me!" Tentomon digivolve to-!"  
  
"Tentomon, if you digivolve here you'll destroy the building" cried Izzy. Once again, everyone fell down anime style.  
  
So they exited and Tentomon digivolved. Misty was reluctant to join them, not liking bugs, but they managed to convince her after ten minutes.  
  
Kabuterimon after thirty minutes landed them in Mahogany Town. There they noticed a Digimon there.  
  
"It's Piedmon!" cried out Kari, in awe.  
  
Piedmon, upon hearing his name, turned to the Digidestined and yelled, "Well here you are now. I have been waiting for you fools to come so that I may finally have my revenge. Wait. There are fifteen of you now. Oh well. That just makes more to enjoy."  
  
The original eight Digidestined were shocked. Supposedly he was deleted and never meant to come back. But this was the same Piedmon. How?  
  
Angrily, TK yelled, "Hey! I thought you were supposed to be deleted!"  
  
In reply, Piedmon mimicked TK's voice for annoyance and said, "But you see, after you deleted me the Great Creator came. He restored me and strengthened me. See, I am Piedmon to conserve energy. But I have digivolved further to..."  
  
Piedmon digivolve to Wick Piedmon!   
  
"Wick Piedmon?" everyone yelled in confusion. Izzy checked the Digimon Analyser, but there was no data.  
  
Wick Piedmon was like Piedmon, but had a red mane that was literally on fire. The flames on this hair danced around brightly. Wick Piedmon also had claws and a long red dog's tail.  
  
"Now watch carefully, as I destroy you, your Digimon and you Pokemon things.  
  
"I'm getting tired of your weird voide! Agumon digivolve!" yelled a maddened Tai.  
  
Agumon warp digivolve to... Wargreymon!  
  
Gabumon warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon!  
  
And so everyone digivolved until there were Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Mega Kabuterimon, Lilymon, Shakkoumon, Silphymon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Gatomon had to take off her tail ring so they could DNA digivolve) standing before them.  
  
Infuriated by Wick Piedmon calling Pokemon 'things', Ash yelled furiously, "Pikachu! Noctowl! Chikorita! Cyndaquil! Tododile! Bulbasaur! Go!"  
  
Also angry, Misty and Brock also called out their Pokemon to fight Wick Piedmon.  
  
"Everyone! Attack at once!" yelled Tai. So all the Pokemon and Digimon attacked. However, after fifteen seconds of the combined forces of fire, ice, lightning, grass, water, wind, and the attacks Giga Crusher and Justice Beam, Wick Piedmon came out unharmed.  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Ash. But no one took any notice.  
  
"That's it. Wargreymon! Metalgarurumon! You'll have to fuse!" called Tai and Matt simultaneously.  
  
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon suddenly illuminated so brightly everyone was forced to look away, so when everyone looked back the Ancient Warrior Digimon Omnimon.  
  
"Okay guys" Tai started but after looking at a Misty with a bloated head and bulging veins, "- and girls attack altogether again!"  
  
All the Digimon and Pokemon attacked again, but now the familiar Terra Force and Ice Wolf Claw were replaced by the powerful Supreme Cannon. However, once again, Wick Piedmon came out of the extreme attacks unscratched.  
  
"Its my turn," called Wick Piedmon, "Execution Trick!" Holding his hands out, a shape came out- a ball of fire molded into the shape of a lion. This attacked knocked Omnimon and Imperialdramon back.  
  
"Final Rapier!" Wick Piedmon called. Suddenly sixteen rapiers appeared out of nowhere and if Pikachu's instincts were not so quick, Pikachu would have been sliced like a piece of meat cut by a Scyther. The swords disappeared afterwards.  
  
Using these two attacks, all the Pokemon and Digimon were knocked out except Pikachu, Poliwhirl, Onix, Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.  
  
"Its going to take some time to beat him. Omnimon! Imperialdramon! Omnimon! We need Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!"  
  
Another brilliant flash came and Gabumon and Agumon were on the ground. But the great Digimon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode stood before them.  
  
"Okay! Let's attack at once!" yelled Brock.  
  
Imperialdramon Paladin Mode called, "Giga Crusher!" A great beam shot out of his palms.  
  
Pikachu used Thunder, Poliwhirl used Hydro Pump and Onix used Rock Slide. The four attacks combined together and Wick Piedmon came out heavily damaged.  
  
"You may have won this time, but I'll defeat you next time." snarled a badly hurt Wick Piedmon. Suddenly he flashed for a few seconds, and disappeared.  
  
Suddenly a police officer rushed to the children. Brock immediately rushed to her- for as anyone could guess, it was Officer Jenny, and said, "Hi my name is Brock. You're the most beautiful Officer Jenny even better than the wonderful Vermilion City Officer Jenny."  
  
Everyone except Brock suddenly had an anime sweatdrop. Misty pulled Brock away by the ear while explaining to the Digidestined how Brock fell in love with nearly every girl who fit his age. Ash explained to Officer Jenny that they had hopefully saved the town- hopefully because Wick Piedmon could come back after healing.  
  
"Your Pokemon are hurt! We need to get to the Pokemon Centre!" said Officer Jenny, suddenly noticing the hurt Pokemon and Digimon.  
  
Fortunately, the Mahogany Pokemon Centre had not been harmed. Ash, Misty and Brock's Pokemon were rushed for treatment. Fortunately for them, their Pokemon came out in perfect condition.  
  
By this time, it was time for lunch. Brock cooked a delicious meal outside the Pokemon Centre. Fortunately, Wick Piedmon has only decimated three of the buildins of the large city- though it was called a town, town was an underestimation.  
  
After their lunch, they commenced planning for the search for Wick Piedmon and his master.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni sat. Behind his chair were Cassidy and Butch. He did not desire to turn around, less they see his face.  
  
"Cassidy. Butch." spoke a deep voice. "I have a special mission for you. By now you should now much about these Digimon and how we are allied with some of them. One of these Digimon, Wick Piedmon, was defeated earlier today by a group called 'the Chosen.' I need you to kidnap one of them. This one can be either the one called Ash Ketchum, the one called Misty Waterflower the one named Tai or the one named Davis. Be careful. The twelve of these group called the 'Digidestined' are very powerful. Brock, as you know is a former gym leader with them, so be careful. Misty Waterflower is a very stronger Pokemon trainer, being a sister of gym leaders. But you should be weariest of the one named Ash Ketchum. You should be most careful of him. Two years ago he became one of the top sixteen trainers of the Indigo Pokemon League and not so long ago he became the League Champion of the Orange Islands. While you may kidnap Ash, Misty, Tai or Davis, I want either Ash or Misty most, if it can be helped. If you capture Ash, do not take his Pikachu, for it will be some trouble. Take these Pokemon with you." Giovanni then tossed them four Pokeballs. "Go now."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Izzy, where's the closest section of our own world?" asked Mimi. Izzy replied, "Not here for miles. The area around here is made of Pokemon and Digimon sections.  
  
Suddenly, a ball emerged from somewhere across the street. It exploded into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared, Butch and Cassidy stood where the smoke was.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make that double!"  
  
"To infect the world with devastation."  
  
"To blight all peoples in every nation."  
  
"To announce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend out wrath to the stars above."  
  
"Cassidy!"  
  
"Butch!"  
  
"Team Rocket is circling Earth all day and night!"  
  
"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"  
  
When Cassidy and Butch looked down after finishing reciting their ,motto, they saw Ash, Misty and Brock playing the Pokemon Trading Card Game. Suddenly Cassidy and Butch fell down anime style.  
  
"Hey! Why are you ignoring us?" yelled Cassidy with veins that looked like if they enlarge anymore they would explode. "We've heard your version of the motto three times before. We've heard the other version at least a million times by now." Was the reply.  
  
Sora asked Ash, "Who are these people? Do you know them? I don't understand them." Ash replied, "They're Team Rocket, a group of Pokemon robbers. We know them because they try to steal my Pikachu. Apart from that, we don't understand them either."  
  
Suddenly, Cassidy yelled, "That's it! Machamp go and get that girl!" as she pointed at Misty and threw a Pokeball that a Machamp emerged from.   
Butch then threw two other Pokeballs from which emerged Kingler and Rhydon. "Go and get that boy!", pointing to Ash.  
  
Ash and Misty were both confused. What were they up. Ash though- yes he thought for one of the first times in his life and yelled, "Misty! They're trying to kidnap us if they're trying to get us!" Ash quickly scooped up Pikachu and ran to Misty.  
  
"Pikachu Thunderbolt attack!" cried Ash.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Drowzee go and use Hypnosis!" cried Cassidy as Drowzee sprung from its Pokeball. Drowzee used Hypnosis and Pikachu fell asleep.   
  
Tai yelled, "Let's go, Digimon!" but unlike the Pokemon, the Digimon had not been healed by the Pokemon Centre and were still resting, too weak to even digivolve.  
  
"Vulpix! Go and use you Flamethrower" cried Brock, releasing Vulpix. Vulpix used Flamethrower on Drowzee, but Drowzee used Psychic and the attack returned to Vulpix, knocking it out immediately.  
  
"Vulpix return!" spoke Brock, shocked.  
  
"Machamp! Use Low Kick on those two love birds there!" Butch yelled, indicating Ash and Misty. Misty then took out her mallet and was about to whack Butch before she realised if she did she would be Machamp bait.  
  
The rampaging Machamp ran and was about to kick Misty, but at the last moment Ash ran in the way and was immediately knocked out.  
  
"A... A... Ash?" Misty cried.  
  
"Skarmony go! yelled Cassidy, throwing yet another Pokeball. "Go get that unconscious kid!" The Skarmony then swooped down and picked up Ash. Butch and Cassidy then hopped on Skarmony with Drowzee while returning Machamp, Kingler and Rhydon.  
  
Misty then yelled, "I'll get you!" but was blocked when Cassidy replied, "Remember we have Ash. He's unconscious, but he still dreams. If you do anything Drowzee will use Dream Eater and ouch! That hurts!"  
  
The children were helpless as they watched Skarmony carrying Ash away. "Let's go and give him to the boss at that Digimon place Primary Village which is fifty miles north from here." Misty heard Butch say to Cassidy.   
  
Misty was furious but very upset. He had taken Machamp's Low Kick for her. It was here fault that he had been kidnapped. Misty started sobbing furiously.  
  
Sora came over and tried to comfort her. "We'll get Ash back. We will. I know we will."  
  
Misty hoped she could believe Sora's words, but these words were not too comforting. Misty had seen how much Ash had cared for her, and she was determined to repay the favour. She knew they would rescue him. They would.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remember, I want more ratings. Oh, and that will be onw of the biggest AAML in the fanfic. I'll put much more AAML in the sequel to this fic.  



	3. Team Rocket's Rocking!

Legal Disclaimer  
I do not own Pokemon or Digimon, so don't sue me.  
  
Okay... This is my second chapter today! Oh, and even though Togepi isn't mentioned, he/ she is still here of course!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Return of an Old Enemy Chapter 3: Team Rocket's Rocking!  
  
"Jessie. James. Meowth. As you should now know," said a deep voice- Giovanni's voice. He emphasized the 'should' very greatly. "You have failed me for the last two years. As you know, you were once top officers for Team Rocket. One or even two failures for a top officer might be acceptable. But you have shown be at least fifty in the last two years. This is a great disappointment to me. As you know, the kidnapping of the Pokemon Trainer Ashton Ketchum was a trap to lure the Chosen Ones in. Unfortunately we are not ready. I require for you to hold them off- by that I mean make them stay in the same place- for at least one day. That should give us plenty of time for now. That will be you mission. Oh- one thing. If you fail this mission, prepare to meet the consequences. And I believe you know what the consequences are?"  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth gulped. The consequences, at the very least was being kicked off from Team Rocket, if not worse- the most as a maximum penalty could be... death. "Yes sir." they nervously replied.  
  
"Go now. I do not want to see you for the next day!" yelled Giovanni, making the trio run to the door in pure panic. Giovanni, behind his chair grinned and stood up. He walked into another room that was connected to the room he was currently in. In this room was a boy with black hair in a glass case that was small enough just to fit his body in the centre of the room, knocked out. He was wearing a hat with a strange symbol- this was Ash Ketchum, possibly the most powerful of the Chosen Ones. He was definitely not the strongest of them yet, but if he was not destroyed, he would by far exceed his own powers- the powers of the Great Digimon Lord and the head of Team Rocket together. But the great evil smiled. He would not kill this boy yet. He wished to enjoy the emotional anger, the pain from the boy's friends- especially the girl named Misty Waterflower upon his destruction. Giovanni could immediately sense that Ash was very, very special to Misty and Misty was in turn also very, very special to Misty, through from what he heard from the bumbling fools and also from his top agents Butch and Cassidy they were prone never to admit the fact that each was very special to each other for their lifetimes.  
  
Suddenly, the unconscious boy stirred. The boy murmured to nobody, "Where am I? Misty? Brock? Pikachu?"   
  
"The next time you see your friends, you will be exterminated shortly." said a voice to Ash. Ash instantly looked at the direction of the voice and felt a feeling of dread- for he saw Giovanni, the notorious head of Team Rocket. Ash immediately reached down for his Pokeballs but found them missing- he left them with Misty and Brock and this was a good thing or when he was knocked out Team Rocket would acquire them. Ash then tried to recount what happened- he, Misty, Brock and the Digidestined kids had encountered Cassidy and Butch. Their Machamp must have knocked him out and carried him here. Ash tried to break the case but it was too strong. Even he did it would be hopeless- his legs were tied together and the glass covered the vital area he needed to rise up to so he would be able to reach his legs and therefore be able to untie them.  
  
"Don't try to resist, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. Resistance is futile." Said Giovanni, smirking.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Team Rocket Trio, moving out of Team Rocket Headquarters in Primary Village bumped into Cassidy and Butch.  
  
"Well if it isn't Jessie and James." cackled Cassidy. "We heard that if you fail your next mission, you'll be well... killed. It was nice knowing you. I know! I'll pay for the funeral!"  
  
From this remark, veins in Jessie bubbled up and she growled, "Yeah and I'm the next Pokemon Master if that's true Cassidy."  
  
Cassidy and Jessie commenced arguing and James and Butch also argued.  
  
"Buch, you know what? You and Cassidy may be top agents here, but..." James spoke. He then whispered, "I heard that the boss is planning to fire you because it is well... true that you are taking so much of Cassidy's credit. It is as if Cassidy did all the work!"  
  
To this Butch replied, "It's Butch, not Buch, how many times do I have to say that? And Cassidy and I do equal of work. Here in Team Rocket it is a democracy trying to take over another democracy- the normal, inferior folks."  
  
And so these two arguments continued, with Drowzee and Meowth arguing until Drowzee unleashed a Psychic attack. After some times, Giovanni marched where they were and yelled, "WHAT IS THIS COMMOTION? I'M AM TRYING TO INTERROGRATE A PRISONER, AND I NEED SOME CONCENTRATION!" (The prisoner is not Ash, Giovanni left Ash where he was to suffer, giving him just the bare necessities of food and drink.)  
  
Cassidy quickly replied, "Jessie and James were stirring up some trouble, boss."  
  
"JESSIE! JAMES! MEOWTH! DID I NOT SEND YOU ON A MISSION?" yelled Giovanni.  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth, from those words, scooted out of the headquarters.  
  
As the trio ran at fifty miles an hour, partially helped by the thing that controlled Giovanni's dark powers, they reached Mahogany Town in an hour. Misty, Brock, Pikachu and the Digidestined were just about to leave, having decided to use Mega Kabuterimon to fly there, as the Digimon had been fed and had full energy. Misty didn't mind the fact that Mega Kabuterimon was a bug- Ash had been kidnapped, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Team Rocket, spying from a building, then threw a few bombs in an abandoned building three blocks away from where the 'twerps' were. The bombs hit dead on and the building, being very old and in bad condition, collapsed instantly. Fortunately, it was abandoned and no one was too near it, so no one was hurt. Nevertheless, they were astonished. Who could have done this?  
  
The Digidestined instantly thought that Wick Piedmon had returned, but after spending half an hour searching the premises and around, they concluded he had not returned. Misty and Brock, however, thought it was Team Rocket- obviously they had after two years learned the makings of a Team Rocket crime.  
  
"This must be a Team Rocket crime!" yelled Brock, voicing his thoughts. "We better look out for trouble!"  
  
Jessie suddenly could not resist. She stood out from the top of the building.  
  
"Did someone say trouble!"  
  
James could also not resist from Jessie's line. He also stepped out.  
  
"If so, then make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
Suddenly, Meowth stepped out.  
  
"Meowth that's right!"  
  
"Wow! That's the first Pokemon I heard that talked English!" said Gomamon. The Team Rocket trio fell down anime style.  
  
"Hahaha! It's good to see someone respect our motto (what respect Gomamon asked later)! Now give us your Pikachu, twerps!" Team Rocket had decided to use the capture Pikachu issue to cover up for their plan to stall them.  
  
"Pikachu go! Use Thunderbolt!" Misty yelled- Pikachu trusted Ash only a bit more than Misty, and Pikachu nevertheless trusted Misty greatly. He fired a Thunderbolt, but to everyone's great surprise (except for Team Rocket of course) they weren't scorched to a crisp, not even touched.  
  
"Ha! By now you should now twerps we need some protection from electric attacks! So of course we needed rubber gloves!" crowed Meowth.   
  
"I don't think so Meowth! Go Poliwhirl and use Hydro Pump to get rid of those gloves!" Misty yelled as she released Poliwhirl, who immediately used Hydro Pump, which made Team Rocket's protective gloves fly off.   
  
"Poliwhirl! Now use your Water Gun and Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the Water Gun to let Team Rocket blast off again!"  
  
Suddenly Team Rocket cringed, knowing they failed. But then Meowth jumped up and yelled, "We surrender! Come one! Spare us! If we fail our mission, the boss is going to kill us! Literally!"  
  
Misty's angry expression softened, but then hardened again. We're spare you if you tell us what you've done with Ash! Then maybe you won't be killed!"  
  
So the Team Rocket trio reluctantly accepted and told the story. James told the story.  
  
"Yesterday, something strange happened to the boss. He suddenly ordered us to stop stealing Pokemon and to do missions we would not have dreamt of. He seemed changed and he increased the penalties for Team Rocket for dismissal from Team Rocket to death! He told us death would be the penalty if we screwed this mission up! Which, unfortunately, we already have..." James let that hang.  
  
Misty asked, "So what was your mission, where is Ash and what is your stupid plan?"  
  
Jessie answered. "Ash is in the new Team Rocket headquarters. Our headquarters were teleported somehow to some Digimon place called Primary Village. We cleared the Digimon out."  
  
TK and Patamon glared at this information- they were good friends with Elecmon, the manager of Primary Village, which was a nursery for baby Pokemon.  
  
Continuing, Jessie said, "Ash is in a heavily guarded place in the heart of the headquarters. If you try to free him, it will be exceedingly difficult to do so without destroying the whole headquarter, which is even more difficult. Kidnapping Ash was to lure you in so you could be destroyed easily." She smirked upon seeing Misty's red face. Wondering why, Jessie understood. "Don't worry red- head. He hasn't harmed the twerp. He wants to destroy him in front of you twerps- your emotional pain will please him. However, we were not ready to intercept you yet. We were to stall you for one day, which we have failed to do."  
  
Meowth continued, "Our- the boss's- plan was to rule all three of the worlds combined. And every second that passes by makes him closer to world domination. The rest of the plan was that after you twerps were dwelt with, Team Rocket and our Digimon allies-"  
  
"Allies? What sickening Digimon would ally with you?" asked a disgusted Agumon.  
  
Continuing from where she was interrupted, Meowth said, "Digimon that oppose you twerps. Anyway, the rest of the plan was that after you twerps were dwelt with, Team Rocket and our Digimon allies would terrorise all of the three worlds, terminating all resistance and sparing only those who would submit to the boss's leadership. This would continue until the world was dominated by Team Rocket."  
  
All of the kids were sickened. This was not a mere kidnapping, but a full scale, real deal plan for world domination. The world was at stake. Suddenly, Misty had an idea.  
  
"Hey Team Rocket! Seeing you are going to be er um... heavily punished, why don't you come with us? We could use you to find Ash's exact locations in the Team Rocket headquarters and you definitely know more about Team Rocket then we do! What do you say?"  
  
The trio stared at each other until Jessie said to them, "Well I think we... maybe should. Everytime we've worked together with the twerps we were on the winning side. What do you say?"  
  
Indeed what Jessie has said was true. The twerps had once ruined one of Cassidy and Butch's plan in the Orange Island to use Drowzee's hypnotic wave powers to control Pokemon solely because of help from Jessie and James. The trio had once helped the twerp Ash save the world when they helped him gain one of the treasures required to sooth the wrath of the three legendary birds- Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. They had helped save the world before.   
  
James and Meowth nodded.  
  
Jessie to Misty and bit her lip, wondering if they should stick to their evil reputation instead. "We accept… your offer.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once again, please rate. Flames welcome.   



	4. On the Road to Evil

Legal Disclaimer  
I do not own Pokemon or Digimon so don't sue me.  
  
Remember, I want reviews. So far two different people have rated my story... And sorry, my laptop was down for most of the day so I barely wrote this chapter. Oh, and for some reason this chapter didn't upload so I have to do that again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Return of an Old Enemy Chapter 4: On the Road to Evil  
  
'It seems that Jessie and James have failed me. I will execute them once they are captured.' said Giovanni to himself, staring at Ash's sleeping body. The boy was emaciated, being just given enough to survive, so he was famished. This hunger had knocked him out.  
  
"Butch. Cassidy. Report to the boss now!" Giovanni yelled through his communicator.  
  
Butch and Cassidy rushed into Giovanni's office as fast as an Electrode. Trembling, they asked for their mission.  
  
"I require for you, my top agents, to stall the Chosen Children for twenty- three hours at thirty hours. My sources tell me that Jessie and James have failed this mission. Go now. My Digimon allies have planted a building called a Death Tower down near Mahogany Town. This building is very, very stable and diffcult to destroy and prevents Digimon from digivolving in a 10 mile radius. That should stall the Chosen Children until they are outside the radius so they can digivolve and they can move here quickly. SO your mission is to keep them there."  
  
"Yes sir! We'll do our best, sir" was the reply.  
  
So Cassidy and Butch rushed out of headquarters and rode Skarmony at one hundred miles an hour (they used Drowzee's Psychic power for additional speed.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well let's go!" cried Misty.  
  
"Pikapi!" yelled Pikachu in agreement.  
  
"Okay then. Tentomon digivolve!" said Izzy, holding up his Digivice.  
  
Tentomon digivolve to... Nevermindmon!  
  
"Hey what happened to your digivolve Tentomon?" asked Izzy.  
  
Suddenly, Ken jerked in panic. Everyone stared bat him until he pointed to a huge black tower roughly five miles north of where they were- it was so big it could be seen from there.  
  
"That's a Black Tower! But its so big! That must be why Tentomon can't digivolve." Ken said  
  
"Then we'll just have knock it down. Veemon Digi- Armor Energise!" yelled Davis.  
  
Veemon armor digivolve to... Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!  
  
"You too Hawkmon!" cried out Yolei.  
  
Hawkmon armor digivolve to... Halsemon! The Wings of Love!  
  
"Armadillomon! Blast that thing down!" called Cody.  
  
Armadillomon armor digivolve to... Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge! It was power but knowledge made me sound smarter!  
  
From this comment, everyone fell down anime style. Patamon and Gatomon also armor digivolved. Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth and Pikachu gaped at the armor digivolves.  
  
"Wait here! When we knock it down you digivolve and come to us!" said the Armor digivolves and their partners as they flew, ran or dug off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yolei! That Dark Tower is at least ten times the size of another one!" yelled Halsemon, approaching the jet black building.  
  
Tempest Wing! Rosetta Stone! Aqua Speed! Thunder Blast! Gold Rush! cried out the Digimon at the tower. Upon hitting the tower, there was much smoke but only a few cracks appeared on the huge building. It was so sturdy!  
  
The Digimon kept attacking, but after their fourth round of attacks, when the smoke cleared two figures appeared.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make that double!"  
  
"To infect the world with devastation!"  
  
"To blight all peoples in every-!"  
  
The figures, Butch and Cassidy suddenly grew ten times their normal size as they angrily looked down upon TK and Kari playing Uno on Pegasusmon's back- Misty had let Kari borrow it.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING OUR MOTTO?" asked Cassidy.  
  
"What motto?" was TK's reply as the two looked up.  
  
"Good!" said Butch, "To blight all peoples in every nation!"  
  
"To announce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Cassidy!"  
  
"Butch!"  
  
"Team Rocket is circling Earth all day and night!"  
  
"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"  
  
When Cassidy and Butch looked down, they not only found Yolei, Kari and TK playing Uno in the air, but also Davis and Cody playing Goldfish with their own pack of cards.  
  
"Finally you're done." said Davis, looking up, "Can you go away now please? We're destroying something."  
  
Cassidy and Butch took not notice of Davis's words. They threw their Pokeballs and Raticate, Drowzee, Skarmony, Rhydon, Machamp and Kingler came out. "Attack these twerps!"  
  
Davis thought for another time in his life and yelled, "Yolei! You take on that metal bird Pokemon! TK, take care of that rock rhinoceros! Kari you beat that crab! Cody you do that four- armed man! I'll do the rat and the fat psychic thingymajig!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey look at that smoke!" Meowth exclaimed.  
  
"We better investigate! Davis, TK, Kari, Cody and Yolei are there! Something must be happening at that tower!" called Ken.  
  
So the nine children ran as fast as they could there.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Skarmony! Steel Wing attack now!" yelled Cassidy as the huge bird swooped down on Yolei and Halsemon, but this attack failed as Halsemon rolled out of the way, Yolei holding on tightly. Halsemon now fired a Tempest Wing (the eye beam form) and sizzled Skarmony.  
  
Skarmony then floated in the air for seven seconds and collapsed to the ground as Cassidy recalled it.  
  
No one else had such an easy time on their opponent. Halsemon rushed to TK to help beat the Rhydon, which though it could not fly, fired Thunderbolts, Flamethrowers, Ice Beams and Rock Slides at Pegasusmon. Rhydon was impervious to Pegasusmon's Star Shower and Aqua Speed attacks.   
  
Kari was having a hard time with the Kingler. A few powerful Surf attacks had badly damaged Nefertimon, but was still in the air. A few powerful Ice Beams from Kingler had frozen a bit of Nefertimon's wings, slowing her down greatly. The Ice Beams had frozen all of Nefertimon's attacks and any attacks that did get through were stopped by Kingler's hard shell.  
  
Digmon was having a horrible time with Machamp. Rock Slides, Flamethrowers and Cross Chops hits Digmon often, hurting both Digmon and Cody. Machamp was also a great defender, being able to catch Digmon's Gold Rush attacks in mid- air and throw them back for much more damage. Rock Cracking was too slow, as Machamp simply jumped out of the way.  
  
But it was Davis who was having the worst time. Drowzee was holding Raidramon and Davis in mid- air with his Psychic, not only preventing them from moving and therefore attacking, but also did have some damage. While this was happening, Ice Beams, Thunderbolts and Hyper Fangs were coming from Raticate.  
  
However, now that Yolei was helping TK, Halsemon flew around Rhydon, firing a few Tempest Wings to distract the big piece of rock. It was Pegasusmon's turn. It fired a Aqua Speed dead on into Rhydon's horn and Rhydon fell down, knocked out.  
  
Pegasusmon and TK proceeded to help Kari and Yolei and Halsemon helping Davis. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon used Goldren Noose and were able to trap Kingler inside the golden rope. Flying around, the two Digimon were able to flip Kingler onto its back, where it's unprotected areas were covered. Using a Rosetta Stone, Kingler fainted immediately. "Return Kingler!" said Butch as TK rushed to Cody's aid and Kari helped Davis and Yolei, though Nefertimon as still damaged.  
  
"Cody," TK called, "Lets attack this four- armed freak together!" Using Gold Rush on Machamp's back and Star Shower on his front, he was knocked out. They then proceeded to help beat Drowzee and Raticate.  
  
Drowzee was very tough. It was able to hold all five Digimon in place as Raticate attacked.  
  
"Super Shocker! Pepper Breath! Blue Blaster! Poison Ivy! Marching Fishes! Spiral Twister! Pikapi! Poliwhirl! Geodude! Meowth! Chaaarbok! Weezing!" called out the Pokemon and Digimon of all the other children with their partners and trainers (except Ash). Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Poliwhirl's Hydro Pump, Geodude's Rock Slide, Meowth's Slash, Arbok's Acid and Weezing's Sludge Bomb were strong enough, but with the power of Rookie Digimon's attacks they were powerful enough to startle Drowzee, who fell down in pain.  
  
"We knew you guys were in trouble so we decided to help!" called Agumon. Drowzee had been knocked out, so Raticate was dealth with easily as the psychic barrier on the Armor Digimon broke. A good Thunderbolt from Pikachu sent Cassidy, Butcha and their unrecalled Pokemon blasting off. The Pokemon and Digimon then attacked the Death Tower together and a huge crack appeared, meaning though it was not destroyed yet it had lost its power to prevent digivolution.  
  
Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to... Mega Kabuterimon!  
  
"Hop aboard everyone!" yelled Izzy as the Armor Digimon devolved. Misty was afraid of bugs, but she wanted to save Ash more, so she reluctantly hopped aboard. They were off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mega Kabuterimon was fast but not too fast and only flew at ten miles per hour, so they would be there in four and a half hours. Incredibly, Cassidy and Butch had stalled them for three hours- 'how could that have been just three hours?' thought Izzy.   
  
It was a long and boring trip. In this time Matt was talking in private with his girlfriend, Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora, Do you notice how much that girl Misty cares so much for that other kid Ash? She is so enthusiastic to rescue him." Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah I do. It is pretty obvious as well that Ash cares about Misty as well. But they'll never admit. You can tell that fact easily. You saw how stubborn Ash was yesterday with his ten minute argument with Davis and you saw how hot tempered Misty is with her mallet." Sora replied.  
  
"What do you think of them as a couple?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh I think they make a pretty cute couple- the only way they could not be soul mates is if Ash's Pokemon, I think the name is Pikachu, is soul mates with him already. I think Ash really loves his Pokemon, especially Pikachu. However that other boy Brock wouldn't make a couple with absolutely anyone."  
  
"I know. I think June and Brock are soul mates. He's trying to get Kari. But that still makes no competition for little TK- honestly it will never be Davis and Kari together and Brock drools too much. Kari and TK are so nice together. Do you ever think it will be Joe and Mimi?"   
  
"I agree with you Matt, and I'm not sure it will be Joe and Mimi together. We all know Joe has a crush on Mimi- remember when you were fighting Diaboromon and Mimi was in Hawaii? In that time, Joe sent a Valentine heart letter to Mimi saying 'To Mimi from Joe.' Yolei and Ken look pretty good together as well."  
  
"Yeah. Guess so." Said Matt.  
  
They spent the next six hours either flying or giving Mega Kabuterimon a break. Jessie and James told them that an assault from the back was expected, so they should attack the front.  
  
Upon landing, they sneaked stealthily but quickly, cautious to avoid being seen by the guards. Misty called out Noctowl who quickly used Hypnosis on the guards. Using one the guard's entrance cards, they were able to sneak past the door.  
  
"That was too easy." Said Davis. They quickly crept along the building, but after some time Meowth whispered.  
  
"Oh no! We all must have forgot! The boss's office is under the main level. And there are three layers on the main level that must be passed."  
  
From this untold information, Misty whacked Jessie, James and Meowth with her mallet for telling such crucial information so late.   
  
After recovering, Meowth continued, "The first level is simply to prevent invaders. It is a rather large maze. But I think James has a map of it. The second level is where all the minor officers and areas, like us being ex- minor officers, are. The third is where all the important people and things are. In the centre of the third layer is an elevator that will transport someone to Giovanni's office."  
  
James took out his map, but after an hour, they horridly discovered it was wrong- James suddenly remembered he had drawn up the map for an April Fool's joke on Butch. James was awarded with one hundred blows from Misty's mallet. This proved to be a mistake- he was knocked unconscious and was dragged along and now they were lost in the maze, it took them three hours to come back out. After that, James had woken up and using Poliwhirl's water to trace where they have been, after an hour they finally found the exit.  
  
It was nighttime by now, so they curled up and slept in a secluded area in the second layer, with Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon on watch (they were taking turns.)  
  
They were in peril. Team Rocket now was much harsher than before and even more powerful.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: If you want AAML, I'm putting that in the second part of Prophecy. Oh and I know the fanfic focuses more on the Pokemon characters. Remember to keep reviewing!  



End file.
